My Lovely Kitten
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chap 2 update! "Ja-jangan bercanda! Kenapa juga aku harus memilihnya?", "Lho, bukannya Akashi-kun sudah dijodohkan dengan Nash?", "Kau mau memasangi seorang Alpha dengan collar?", "Kau ternyata bisa melucu Akashi-kun.", "Makanya kalau kau tidak mau percintaanmu kuganggu, cari orang lain untuk objek cintamu." RnR please
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_**Moshi-moshi**_

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Shira kembali dengan membawakan FanFiction dari fandom Kuroko no Basket.**

 **Dan tentu saja tokoh utamanya masih Akashi Seijuurou. X3**

 **Setting di cerita ini adalah dunia** _ **hybrid**_ **dan tentu saja scene hot multipairing!Akashi akan dimulai** _ **next chapter**_ **sayangnya. Ini hanya prolog saja, beritahu Shira jika kalian tertarik setelah membaca prolog ini. :D**

 _ **Well, Happy Reading**_

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for safety and adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, AU, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 16 tahun - Scarlet Cat**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 16 tahun - White Fox**

 **Kise Ryouta : 16 tahun - Golden Dog**

 **Aomine Daiki : 16 tahun - Black Panther**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 16 tahun - Dove**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 16 tahun – White Dog**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 16 tahun - White Rabbit**

 **Kagami Taiga : 16 tahun - Tiger**

 **Ryou Sakurai : 16 tahun - Brown Squirrel**

 **Kazunari Takao : 16 tahun - Hawk**

 **Hayama Kotarou : 17 tahun - Cheetah**

 **Mibuchi Reo : 17 tahun - Black Cat**

 **Nebuya Eikichi : 17 tahun - Brown Bear**

 **Aida Riko : 17 tahun - Brown Mouse**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 18 tahun - Grey Wolf**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 22 tahun - Cheetah**

 **Alexandra Gracia : 22 tahun - White Cat**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo : 23 tahun - Black Wolf**

 **Haizaki Shougo : 23 tahun - Eagle**

 **Imayoshi Soichi : 23 tahun - Crow**

 **Araki Masako : 23 tahun - Black Rabbit**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Di sebuah kamar megah nan _elite_ yang di dominan oleh warna merah _royal_ , sebuah jam sedang berwarna _gold_ berbentuk lingkaran yang tertata rapih di dinding yang berhadapan dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ kini menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Cahaya matahari mulai menyeruak masuk melalui celah kecil di jendela yang masih tertutup dan sebagian mengenai wajah putih bak porselen seorang pemuda berambut merah yang masih terlelap. Telinga kucing berwarna merah miliknya mulai bergerak-gerak kecil, dan perlahan kelopak mata putih itu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang manik indah serupa batu _ruby_.

"Ngh… sudah pagi rupanya." Dengan pelan ia mengusap matanya dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Ekor berwarna senada dengan telinganya bergerak berirama.

Wajahnya menoleh ke kanan dan matanya melirik kalender berwarna putih dengan pinggiran berwarna _gold_ yang terdapat corat-coretnya dengan spidol berwarna merah. Terlihat tanda silang di tanggal 1 sampai 6 yang berarti sudah ia lalui dan tanda lingkaran di tanggal 7 yang merupakan tanggal hari ini. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Hari ini datang juga…"

Tok, Tok, Tok

Seorang maid mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Akashi Seijuurou' tersebut.

"Masuk."

Seorang maid berambut _pink_ dan bertelinga putih kelinci masuk dengan membawa banyak kado dengan beragam warna.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi- _kun_!" sapa maid tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Satsuki. Kenapa kau masih memakai baju maid?"

"Ah, iya aku lupa!"

Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Gadis bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki itu menghampiri Akashi yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. "Dan ini aku rasa milikmu. Aku tahu kau akan mendapat banyak. Tapi, aku kagum kau dapat sebanyak ini." Momoi menyerahkan kado-kado itu kepada Akashi sambil mengedipkan matanya menggoda Akashi.

Kontan Akashi merona saat menerima kado tersebut.

"Ayo dibuka! Aku ingin lihat dari siapa saja!" Ucap Momoi antusias.

"Tenanglah Satsuki."

Pertama Akashi membuka kado berwarna kuning dan mendapati sebuah _collar_ berwarna kuning dengan ukiran nama Kise Ryouta di luarnya.

Kedua kado berwarna biru tua dan mendapat _collar_ berwarna biru tua dengan ukiran nama Aomine Daiki di luarnya.

Ketiga kado berwarna hijau dan mendapat _collar_ berwarna hijau dengan ukiran nama Midorima Shintarou di luarnya.

Keempat kado berwarna ungu dan mendapat _collar_ berwarna ungu dengan ukiran nama Murasakibara Atsushi di luarnya.

Kelima kado berwarna _silver_ dan mendapat _collar_ berwarna _silver_ dengan ukiran nama Mayuzumi Chihiro di luarnya.

Keenam kado berwarna _baby blue_ dan mendapat _collar_ berwarna _baby blue_ dengan ukiran nama Kuroko Tetsuya di luarnya.

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah. "Tetsuya? Tetsuya memberiku _collar_? Apa tidak terbalik?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Momoi tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu saja tidak salah!"

Berikutnya ketujuh kado berwarna _gold_ dan mendapat _collar_ berwarna _gold_ dengan ukiran nama Nash Gold Jr di luarnya.

Akashi menatap sebal _collar_ tersebut. "Kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan memberiku _collar_?"

"Memangnya kenapa Akashi- _kun_?" ucap Momoi dengan nada menggoda sambil menyikut pelan lengan kanan Akashi dengan lengan kirinya.

Akashi membuang wajahnya sebal karena Momoi selalu menggodanya.

Kedelapan kado berwarna hitam dan mendapat _collar_ berwarna hitam dengan ukiran nama Nijimura Shuuzo di luarnya.

"Waahh, tidak hanya Nash _sensei_ , tapi Nijimura _sensei_ juga memberimu _collar_!"

"Jangan sebut Nash dengan sebutan _sensei_."

"Ah iya ya… Nash kan hanya menjadi _sensei_ untuk bisa dekat dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Hentikan itu Satsuki!"

"Hentikan apa?"

"Menggodaku saat aku bersama mereka."

"Habisnya kau itu imut Akashi- _kun_!" Ucap Momoi gemas.

Akashi menghela nafas. Sifat Momoi tidak akan pernah berubah. Lalu ia melanjutkan membuka kado-kado lainnya yang tak semewah dan sebagus kedelapan kado sebelumnya, namun masih tergolong mewah dan bagus. Dan tentu saja Akashi hanya menghiraukan kedelapan kado pertama yang dibukanya.

"Jadi, Akashi- _kun_! Siapa? Siapa yang kau pilih?" ucap Momoi antusias menatap Akashi dengan mata berbinar.

"A-aku…" Akashi menatap kedelapan _collar_ berbeda warna tersebut bergantian.

"Ya? Ya? Ya?" Momoi semakin antusias dan memegang kedua pundak Akashi.

"Aku…"

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Kira-kira** _ **collar**_ **milik siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Akashi? *KYYAAA…!***

 **Selamat datang di dunia** _ **hybrid**_ **!**

 **Yang masih bingung mengenai** _ **collar**_ **itu akan Shira jelaskan. Tanggal 7 kalender mereka adalah tanggal dimana** _ **hybrid**_ **yang sudah resmi berumur 17 tahun untuk mendapat pasangan.**

 **Shira terus kepikiran soal buat cerita** _ **hybrid**_ **, chapter ini masih prolog sih…**

 **Cerita yang kayaknya** _ **one-shoot**_ **berikutnya Shira sudah kepikiran mau buat KiAka, gimana?**

 **Ikuti terus yaaa, dan jangan lupa untuk review untuk menandakan kalian tertarik sama cerita Shira… XD#PLAKK**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pheromone

_**Moshi-moshi**_

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Terima kasih atas respon positif kalian dari review kalian dan dukungan semangat dari kalian, sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih Shira buat chapter ini panjang XD**

* * *

 **Balasan review :**

 **akabooty : Hehehe, belum kelihatan pair nya di awal cerita XD terima kasih fav-nya XD**

 **SesilliaS : Nyahaha, terima kasih penungguannya#PLAKK yah Nash berperan penting kok di cerita ini XD**

 **Natsukeshi : Nyahaha, harem!Ukeshi memang sesuatu yg imut :3**

 **Hwang635 : Nyahaha, terima kasih dukungannya XD Shira usahakan sebaik Shira :3**

 **wysan : Hehehe ini sudah Shira update :D**

* * *

 _ **Well, Happy Reading**_

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for safety and adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, AU, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 16 tahun - Scarlet Cat**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 16 tahun - White Fox**

 **Kise Ryouta : 16 tahun - Golden Dog**

 **Aomine Daiki : 16 tahun - Black Panther**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 16 tahun - Dove**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 16 tahun - White Dog**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 16 tahun - White Rabbit**

 **Kagami Taiga : 16 tahun - Tiger**

 **Ryou Sakurai : 16 tahun - Brown Squirrel**

 **Kazunari Takao : 16 tahun - Hawk**

 **Hayama Kotarou : 17 tahun - Cheetah**

 **Mibuchi Reo : 17 tahun - Black Cat**

 **Nebuya Eikichi : 17 tahun - Brown Bear**

 **Aida Riko : 17 tahun - Brown Mouse**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 18 tahun - Grey Wolf**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 22 tahun - Cheetah**

 **Alexandra Gracia : 22 tahun - White Cat**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo : 23 tahun - Black Wolf**

 **Haizaki Shougo : 23 tahun - Eagle**

 **Imayoshi Soichi : 23 tahun - Crow**

 **Araki Masako : 23 tahun - Black Rabbit**

 **Chapter 2 : Pheromone**

* * *

"Aku…" kata-kata Akashi masih menggantung. "…akan memilihnya nanti saja." Lanjutnya.

Kontan cerah di wajah Momoi segera luntur. "Aaaaa, jangan begitu Akashi- _kun_! Kenapa kau tidak memilihnya sekarang?"

"Ha-habisnya aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa."

"Kau tidak memilih Nash saja biar cepat?"

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kenapa juga aku harus memilihnya?"

"Lho, bukannya Akashi- _kun_ sudah dijodohkan dengan Nash?"

"Tapi, tetap saja keputusan ada padaku."

Momoi menghela nafas berat. Ia kecewa saat Akashi tidak memilih salah satu dari _collar-collar_ itu. Lebih tepatnya ia kehilangan objek yang menjadi fantasi _yaoi_ -nya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau juga bersiap-siap ya Akashi- _kun_." Momoi berdiri dan membungkuk sejenak sebelum melangkah keluar.

Saat melihat pintu kamarnya telah tertutup rapat Akashi menghela nafas. "Hari-hariku berikutnya akan terasa berat sampai aku harus memilih salah satu _collar_ Alpha itu atau memberikan seorang Omega _collar_."

Akashi pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya. Setelah selesai mandi ia pun memakai seragam lengkapnya yang meliputi kemeja biru muda lengan panjang, jas biru tua, celana biru tua motif kotak-kotak, dasi biru tua dengan lambang sebuah tameng dengan bunga mawar berwarna _silver_ dan dua buah pedang yang terdapat pula di sebelah kiri jas miliknya. Ia mengambil tas slempang miliknya yang berwarna putih dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada beberapa maid dan butler yang sudah berdiri sejajar untuk menunggu kedatangan Akashi termasuk Momoi. Saat melihat sang tuan muda hadir, mereka menundukkan kepala bersamaan. Akashi duduk di sebuah kursi dan mulai sarapan sendirian. Sendirian? Ya, kedua orang tua Akashi adalah orang yang berpengaruh di dunia bisnis, jadi mereka sangat sibuk dan jarang bisa bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan Akashi.

Selesai makan Akashi beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap kearah Momoi.

"Ayo berangkat, Satsuki."

Satsuki mengangguk. "Baik, Akashi- _kun_."

Mereka berdua menuju sebuah mobil berwarna putih dimana seorang supir yang sedang menunggu kedatangan sang tuan muda menunduk hormat saat melihat kedatangan sang tuan muda. Sang supir membuka pintu dan membiarkan Akashi masuk kemudian disusul Momoi. Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan sampai di depan sebuah sekolah _elite_ dengan tulisan terukir indah Silverose International High School.

* * *

Sang supir membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Momoi keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti dengan Akashi. Akashi dan Momoi berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang terlihat masih agak jauh. Sepanjang perjalanan, Momoi yang berada di sebelah kanan Akashi perlahan merasa tidak nyaman. Ia melirik sekilas Akashi kemudian melirik hal lainnya secara bergantian beberapa kali.

Akashi yang merasa Momoi sedang memperhatikannya, menoleh menatap gadis tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu, Satsuki?"

Momoi terkejut dan melirik ke arah yang lain sejenak sebelum menatap Akashi. "A-ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa Akashi- _kun_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Akashi menoleh kembali ke depan. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku."

Jantung Momoi terasa berdetak semakin cepat. Akashi tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

'Ba-bagaimana ini!? Apa aku harus jujur pada Akashi- _kun_?'

Saat Momoi sedang berdebat dengan batinnya, suara keras seseorang yang ia kenal menginterupsinya.

"Akashi- _cchi_! Momoi- _cchi_!" lambai seorang pemuda _blonde_ sambil berlari cepat menuju mereka sambil merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk.

Langkah Akashi dan Momoi kontan berhenti. Momoi terdiam di tempat tidak takut mengenai pelukan sang pemuda yang konon katanya bisa membuat korbannya sesak nafas, karena ia tahu siapa yang ingin dipeluk sang pemuda dan itu bukanlah dirinya. Sementara Akashi yang hendak menghindar terlambat karena pemuda tersebut sudah memeluknya nyatanya.

"Ryo-Ryouta, jangan memelukku mendadak!"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu tidak menghiraukan Akashi dan malah membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Akashi dan menghirup dalam-dalam _scene_ yang entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih memabukkan dari sebelumnya.

"Akashi- _cchi_ …" ekor dengan bulu halusnya yang berwarna keemasan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat.

"Nggh… Ryou-ta… lepaskan…"

Kise yang sedang terbawa suasana mendadak membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Sepasang _hazel_ miliknya menelusuri daerah leher putih bak porselen Akashi dan terbelalak.

"Akashi- _cchi_ tidak memakai _collar-ssu_?"

"Aku belum memilihnya." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Kenapa tidak milikku saja- _ssu_?"

"Kenapa Akashi harus memakai _collar_ milikmu _baka_ Kise?!" seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ dengan warna kulit tan menghampiri mereka dengan diikuti dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan memakai kacamata yang sedang membawa sebuah kalkulator.

"Pagi Dai- _chan_ dan Midorima- _kun_!" sapa Momoi sambil melambai.

Aomine menjitak Kise.

"Aomine- _cchi_ , sakit tahu- _ssu_!"

"Hmph, bukannya apa, aku pikir baiknya Akashi yang memilihnya." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sebaiknya kita menuju kelas." Kata Akashi yang merasa sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di tempat dan sudah ada beberapa murid yang menonton mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah gedung sekolah dengan tenang, sebelum suara Akashi menginterupsi.

"Pagi, Tetsuya…"

"Pagi, Akashi- _kun_."

Dan kontan pandangan Kise, Momoi, Aomine, dan Midorima terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang lebih pendek 5 cm dari Akashi dengan rambut _teal_ yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Akashi yang ada di depan mereka.

"Tetsu… sudah ku bilang jangan muncul mendadak begitu!"

"Uwaaaah, Kuroko- _cchi_ mengagetkanku seperti biasa- _ssu_. Entah mengapa bahkan penciuman dan pendengaranku tidak menangkapmu."

"Tetsu- _kun_ , selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Momoi- _san_."

Kuroko mencium wangi harum yang sangat menyengat dan menarik perhatiannya. Setelah ia telusuri wangi tersebut berasal dari sosok Akashi di sebelah kanannya. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang lainnya sejenak yang terlihat merasa tidak nyaman dan dirinya juga mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Pandangannya terpaku pada leher Akashi sejenak sebelum kembali terfokus ke depan.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di kelas mereka, kelas XI A.

Saat Akashi membuka pintu kelas, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 208 cm berambut ungu mendadak terpampang di hadapannya.

" _Are_ ~ ternyata Aka- _chin_."

Pemuda tersebut menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Akashi, mengelus pipi Akashi dengan pipinya dan menjilat pipi Akashi.

Bagai petir di siang bolong bagi yang melihatnya.

"Murasaki- _cchi_ curang- _ssu_!"

"Ho-hoi Murasakibara, kau tiba-tiba muncul mendadak dan jangan sentuh Akashi!" Aomine menepis tangan Murasakibara dan menarik Akashi yang wajahnya mulai merona ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aomine- _cchi_ juga jangan memeluk Akashi- _cchi_ seenaknya- _ssu_!" ucap Kise sambil melepaskan pelukan Aomine pada Akashi.

Sementara mereka nampak ribut-ribut, Momoi terdiam sambil melamun. Namun, nyatanya hatinya sedang menjerit _fan-girling_.

* * *

Tidak terasa mereka nampak ribut mengenai jangan menyentuh Akashi atau sejenisnya, sang guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran pertama nampak berjalan mendekat.

"Boleh aku tahu, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya sang guru yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ -nya memperhatikan satu-persatu mereka sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum maut penuh arti tersebut mereka mendadak menjadi murid teladan yang taat aturan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Nijimura- _sensei_. Tadi kami hanya sedang membahas mengenai rumus mana yang dipakai dalam persamaan hipotesa untuk anova." Kuroko menjelaskan dengan wajah menyakinkannya alias datar.

Lalu mereka masuk bersamaan ke dalam kelas.

Nijimura menahan lengan kiri Akashi yang berada di paling belakang dan menariknya sehingga tidak ada murid kelas XI A yang akan melihat mereka.

"Ada apa _sensei_?"

"Akashi, kenapa kau tidak memakai _collar_?" Tanya Nijimura sambil memperhatikan intens leher Akashi.

"So-soal itu…"

"Apa… kau memberikan seseorang _collar_?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang ingin kuberikan _collar_ sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya ada seseorang, tapi dia malah mengirimiku _collar_ sebelum aku memberikannya."

"Apa dia seorang Omega juga sepertimu?"

"Dia seorang Alpha."

Nijimura seketika _sweatdrop_ ketika mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Kau mau memasangi seorang Alpha dengan _collar_?" Nijimura mengusap pelan helaian rambut hitamnya.

"Tapi, Akashi… karena kau belum memakai _collar_ yang berfungsi sebagai penahan feromon, kau tahu… feromon milikmu menguar kemana-mana saat ini."

Akashi menatap sejenak lantai pijakannya. "Sebenarnya, aku belum memilihnya."

Nijimura tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Akashi dan memainkan telinga kucing merahnya.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Akashi."

 _Ruby_ milik Akashi menatap lekat sepasang _onyx_ milik Nijimura.

Akashi ber- _blushing_ ria.

"Jangan coba-coba itu, Nash!" Nijimura yang sedang dalam moment bahagianya mendadak merasa kesal dan menatap kesal sosok seorang pemuda _blonde_ bernama Nash yang sedang ingin mengagetkannya dari belakang.

Nash tertawa kecil. "Makanya kalau kau tidak mau percintaanmu kuganggu, cari orang lain untuk objek cintamu." Lalu ia menyeringai dan memeluk Akashi.

Merasa indera penciumannya merasakan wangi yang sangat memabukkan dari Akashi, Nash memeluk Akashi lebih erat dan mencium pipi Akashi.

"Na-Nash, le-lepaskan aku!" Akashi ingin meronta kuat jika Nash tidak memeluknya erat.

"Nash, kau menyakiti Akashi!" Nijimura menatap tajam Nash dan memaksa melepaskan pelukan Nash terhadap Akashi.

"Kau sepertinya belum paham dengan posisimu, Ni-ji-mu-ra- _sen-sei_ …" Nash menyeringai.

"Sampai jumpa, Sei~" Nash mengelus pipi Akashi sebelum melangkah pergi.

Nijimura menyentuh pundak Akashi. "Kau tidak apa, Akashi?"

"Tidak apa _sensei_." Lalu Akashi beranjak masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Nijimura menatap punggung Akashi sejenak. 'Feromon miliknya kuat sekali. Nyaris aku melakukan hal serupa atau melebihi dari yang Nash lakukan tadi.' Ia menggeleng.

Nijimura melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas juga untuk mengawali pelajaran pertama.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Nijimura paham betul kebanyakan Alpha yang belum memiliki _mate_ merasa terganggu dengan feromon milik Akashi dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Dan lihat, Aomine saja sang raja tidur sekarang tidak sedang tidur karena pengaruh feromon itu.

'Susahnya mau punya pasangan yang auranya _ultimate_ , banyak yang memperebutkan.' desah Nijimura dalam hati.

* * *

 **Teng, Teng, Teng**

Lonceng sekolah yang berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, jangan lupa belajar untuk ulangan besok." Nijimura melangkah keluar kelas.

Tak perlu menunggu sedetikpun para Alpha yang belum memiliki _mate_ langsung hendak menghampiri Akashi, tapi langkah mereka terhenti karena adanya anggota _Generation of Miracle_ yang sudah ada di samping Akashi yang memberikan tatapan 'mendekat-hasilnya-mati' yang mengerikan sehingga mereka mengurungkan niat mereka dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

Setelah gerombolan Alpha tersebut pergi, Kise orang pertama yang hendak mengajak Akashi ke kantin bersama, sebelum ia menyadari-

"Akashi- _cchi_ mana?!" jeritnya.

-kalau Akashi sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Aomine menjadi frustasi.

"Tetsu… tidak lagi!"

Sementara Akashi yang sedang berjalan bersama Kuroko menuju kantin menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi "Ada apa Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kenapa kau memberikanku _collar_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi yang menurutnya lucu mau tidak mau membuat Kuroko tertawa kecil. Akashi menjadi sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Lalu harusnya bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya tadinya aku ingin memberikanmu _collar_."

"Kau ternyata bisa melucu Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi mengembungkan pipinya dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku ini serius."

"Aku ini Alpha loh Akashi- _kun_ , belum ada dalam sejarah seorang Alpha memakai _collar_ seorang Omega."

Kuroko menyadari sesuatu dari balik percakapan ini.

"Jadi, Akashi- _kun_ mau jadi _mate_ -ku?"

Akashi menatap langit-langit sementara rona mulai terlihat tipis di pipinya.

"Ya… aku pikir kalau kita menjadi _mate_ , karena aku lebih tinggi daripadamu, aku tidak perlu memakai _collar_ yang merepotkan itu."

Kuroko menjadi _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Akashi yang konyol menurutnya.

Baru Kuroko mau bertanya pada Akashi, sebuah suara milik seseorang yang ternyata sudah tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka menginterupsi.

"Sei."

Merasa suara yang familiar memanggilnya, langkahnya dan Kuroko berhenti sebelum mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka.

"Nash?" Akashi menatap Nash ragu karena tatapan Nash padanya saat ini terlihat gelap.

"Ikut denganku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Nash menarik paksa tangan kanan Akashi.

* * *

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Mendapat** _ **collar**_ **: memakai** _ **collar**_

 **Member** _ **collar**_ **: pasangannya yang memakai** _ **collar**_

 **Selamat datang di dunia** _ **hybrid**_ **!**

 **Tidak wajib memang bagi yang mendapat** _ **collar**_ **untuk memakainya, tapi jika tidak memakai** _ **collar**_ **dan memiliki pasangan, maka** _ **pheromone**_ **milikknya akan menguar kuat sekali dan bisa mengundang kejadian yang 'iya-iya'#PLAKK. Gunanya** _ **collar**_ **itu selain sebagai tanda kepemilikan juga sebagai penahan** _ **pheromone**_ **agar menguar tidak terlalu kuat.**

 **Ikuti terus yaaa, dan jangan lupa untuk review untuk menandakan kalian tertarik sama cerita Shira… XD#PLAKK**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***


End file.
